A New World for New Kitsunes
by Ninja bat master
Summary: with his dreams fullfilled, Naruto leaves his home and world with his wife. They set out together to find a new home and new adventure. One-shot, but possibly just the first chapter if i get an idea later.


**Two Fox's and a New World**

Naruto down at the hidden leaf village as he sighed. He knew it was the last time he'd see it.

He had done it. He'd defeated Akatsuki, made sure the tailed demons would never be used to be sealed in children again, brought back Sasuke, helped change the Hyuuga clan, and became the sixth Hokage. He had ruled for nearly sixty years and helped the village through times of sorry and weakness.

One thing the people could say was that Naruto always kept his word. One thing they found a little sad though, was that Naruto had never taken a wife and had a family. Hinata had married Kiba, Ino had married Choji, Temari married Shikamaru, Tenten married Kankuro, and Sakura…had married Sasuke.

They all had children of their own and Naruto was left unwed. Even Shino, Neji, and Lee had married. So had Iruka with Anko, Kakashi and Shizune, Hana with a member of her clan, and Kurenai had her child Asuma had fathered.

But, Naruto still smiled and told them all he was happy for them. The one great sadness of his reign came when Tsunade passed away. The last of the sannin…was dead.

Or…so it had appeared…to all but one.

After Tsunades' 'death', Naruto had started walking around with a blonde haired, honey eyed fox. When asked, he simply said that he had found it in the woods and it reminded him of his baa-chan. The villagers and his friends accepted that. The fox was always with him and even helped him in a fight a few times.

Now, so many years later, Naruto had passed on the Hokage title to Konohamaru two years ago and had stayed to help him settle in. His friends were all old now and their children grown.

So, with his work in the elemental nations done, Naruto decided it was time to find a new home.

As he sighed as he looked down on the village, he felt something rub against his leg.

Naruto looked down and smiled. His blonde fox looked up and gave him a vulpine smile.

"It has been a great life here, in the village, huh Naruto?" It asked in a feminine voice.

Naruto nodded as his long, gray hair that fell down to his back swayed in the light breeze. He looked like he did in his youth, but had long, gray hair and his blue eyes looked a little faded.

He looked back out over the village. "Yes. I have lived my mortal dream and done everything I'd wanted to do." He then looked back down at the fox and smiled. "Most especially, marrying the wonderful vixen that is my wife."

The fox blushed a little, but Naruto saw it. The fox looked away and huffed. "Flattering old man."

Naruto laughed and then bent down and scooped up the vixen in his arms. "Should we compare ages, Baa-chan?" He asked in a sarcastic voice.

The vixen looked back at him sharply. "Say that again and you'll not share my bed for a hundred years!"

Naruto looked a little pale. "I'll be good, beloved." He said with a warm smile at the end.

The fox smiled too before sighing. "You and your sweet talk." She then leapt from his arms and landed on all fours on the ground. In an instant, she was covered in a gold and green fire. When the fire went out, standing before Naruto, was a beautiful blonde-haired woman in a pair of dark blue ninja pants, a green striped gray kimono top, and a green jacket with the kanji for "Gamble it all on what's precious."

Her hair was done in two low ponytails and on her left ring finger was a gold, diamond ring with a setting that looked like a slug and fox following each others' tails.

Where her human ears should be were a pair of blonde fox ears and nine light blond fox tails with white tips swayed behind her as they emerged from a small hole in her pants where her tailbone would be found. Her honey colored eyes had slits for pupils and she had claws on her hands and feet and had fangs.

The woman smiled lovingly before walking over to the 'old man.' "She stood before him with her hands on her hips. "Will you please change out of that disguise? I want us to leave here in our real forms."

Naruto smiled. "As you wish." A gold and crimson fire erupted around him and, when it died down, Tsunade looked at Naruto with lust in her eyes and licked her lips.

Naruto had a tall, athletic body. He stood at six feet tall, just five inches taller than Tsunade. He had chiseled muscles that looked like a Greek gods, but still retained a runners' form. His blue eyes were slitted, like Tsunades'. He wore black cargo pants, a tight red muscle shirt, a black vest with red buttons and loops on it and the image of a nine tailed fox standing on the leaf symbol on the back. His old leaf headbands' metal plate was now attached to Narutos' vest over the right side of his chest. He also had what looked to be a normal katana in a black sheath at his side. The swords' sheath had a loop that Narutos' burnt orange, rope-like belt went through before tying off in a knot at the front of his pants. On his feet, were black shinobi sandals. Around her neck was the necklace Tsunade had given him so long ago. On his left ring finger he had a golden wedding band.

Naruto also had fox ears and ten fox tails swaying behind him. His were also blonde, but he had red tips. His fangs and claws were just as sharp as Tsunades'. His hair was just as long as it was in his old man disguise, but was sunny blonde and had red tips at the ends of his hairs.

Naruto looked at Tsunade and smirked at her lusting expression. He disappeared from view. Tsunade had a confused look on her face…before she felt two strong, familiar arms encircle her waist and ten tails wrap around her from behind. Reacting, her tails wrapped around the one holding her as she leaned into the embrace.

"Why Tsu-chan," he said in a husky and seductive voice that sent shivers up Tsunades' spine, "I do believe I smell a familiar honey sent in the air. Do you?" He asked as he kissed her neck.

Tsunade moaned. "Well, you haven't really had time to tend to your wife's needs lately, Naru-kun." She said as she turned her head towards his. They looked into each others' eyes.

They could see the love and longing each had. They kissed as passionate kiss as the stars shone above and another gentle breeze blew across the two demon lovers.

It was during this kiss that Naruto remembered how they had become demons.

After the fight with Akatsuki, Naruto had used two jutsu Kyuubi had given him in exchange for his freedom. The first one gave Naruto all Kyuubis' power, plus his own, and the second used a version of the Shikigamis' seal and bound all the powers of the nine tailed demons into it. Naruto, the new Kyuubi, was exempt since, with his human chakra added, he had achieved ten tails. Kyuubis' power was taken from him, but his own reserves regenerated the lost tails over time. Naruto sealed the power of the nine demon lords into the sword he now wore. While he wielded it, he could use all their jutsu and powers.

After becoming Hokage, he had found out about Sakura and Sasuke, along with all his other friends, were engaged to be married. Naruto had smiled on the inside, but was in deep sadness. It was Tsunade who stayed with him as he cried and drank. Over a few months, Tsunade and Naruto had grown very close. Naruto, after finally realizing he was in love with her, had told her about his new status as a demon lord and of his love. It took time and some convincing and soul searching on Tsunades' part, but she finally agreed to become a demon and Narutos' wife. But, they knew they had to keep it a secret. If everyone knew that Naruto had all the tailed demons' powers at his command or that he was the new ten tailed demon, it could cause a lot of fear and arrogance in the village. They both decided to use a version of Tsunades' genjutsu to make them both appear to age and they faked Tsunades' death. It hurt them both to see their friends grieve, but they knew they had to do it. It was after her funeral that Tsunade had started walking around with Naruto in the form of a fox.

An old priest who owed Naruto a favor had married them and they had consummated their marriage while Naruto was supposed to be on a three week vacation for his nerves. Naruto and his fox companion returned to work with an aura of calm and happiness about them. When Sakura had asked Naruto about it, he just smiled and said he'd come to a religious understanding. When he'd said that, Tsunade in fox form had looked up to the sky and blushed. In her mind, she thought, "Well, I did utter the name of God a few times that one night."

Now, back on the Hokage Mountain, Naruto and Tsunade broke the kiss, but remained in their loving embrace.

Tsunade looked up into her lovers' eyes. "Are you ready, Naruto, my love?"

Naruto smiled back down at her and kissed her forehead. "Yes. They will find my blood clone dead in the morning and it will mimic my organs and other body parts until four weeks from now. At which time, it will evaporate. They'll either bury me by then, or think my body was stolen." He then stepped back from Tsunade.

She turned and looked at him. "I'm ready." She said with a determined look.

Naruto nodded. "Then I'll get started."

He then pulled out an ink bottle and brush from a scroll in his pocket. He made a few shadow clones and they all started making a huge seal on the ground.

When he was done, He and Tsunade stepped back from it.

Tsunade took Narutos' hand in hers and held on tight.

Naruto squeezed back and then used one of his claws to make a small cut on his finger. He let some blood drip onto the huge seal. When it hit, the seal lit up and, moments afterward, a huge door with carvings of planets in alignment. It slowly opened and a rush of wind blew past Naruto and Tsunade.

When it was all the way open, they saw what looked to be water in the doorway.

Naruto looked one more time at his wife. "Ready?" He asked lovingly as he held her hand.

Tsunade looked at him and smiled. "Always, beloved." They then raced towards the door and into the water-like substance. Once they had disappeared into it, the door closed and disappeared along with the seal on the ground. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the sixth Hokage and Tsunade, last of the First Hokages' family and last sannin, were both gone…forever.

They left their home and friends…for a new life together…in another world.


End file.
